


To any current or future readers-Please Read

by TheWalkingEvansworth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingEvansworth/pseuds/TheWalkingEvansworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Update about us-the authors</p>
            </blockquote>





	To any current or future readers-Please Read

I just wanted to post a quick update for those who are or who have been or will be reading our works. We have not abandoned any of our works.

Like any other writers, our creativity ebbs and flows. And as with the challenges of life and mental illness-those things that interfere with our creativity.

But I assure you that updates will happen to all three of our works, that we have not forgotten them and that we will continue to write in them/finish them.

We have many things planned out for our characters and we love these characters and stories very much and have put a lot of effort and work into them already and they will not be forgotten.

Please don't give up on them or us.

Thank you.

*Author's note*

Please visit us on tumblr for any questions you may have regarding updates to stories or any other questions that you may have. 

You can find us at yogathor.tumblr.com and runslikesteverogerspug.tumblr.com


End file.
